


fill in the spaces between you and me

by palladium



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palladium/pseuds/palladium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry thinks it'd been fate when the bloke — <i>louis</i> — strained his neck to look up at him, eyes crinkled at the corners and grin bright. "nice to meet you too, harry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	fill in the spaces between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i do this to myself because i have another fic that's nowhere near done at 12k+ but then i have exams this week and an assignment and a project due and i'm torturing myself, really.
> 
> well anyway i wrote this super fast and i didn't check it over so there's probably tons of mistakes oops??

harry's not sure how it started. he doesn't even remember most of it; the memory of meeting louis tomlinson was a giant blur in his mind. and that was funny, because harry could see all of louis when he looked down, and yet, louis had to keep straining his neck to look up at harry every time but was still able to tell harry over and over how he remembers the first time they met. 

("you weren't  _that_  tall, harold, don't flatter yourself." louis'd say, huffing, swinging his legs at the edge of the couch and his beanie almost falling off his head. harry would look fond and then be distracted, because louis is small and cute and he always felt like he could hold louis in his hands and show the entire world; but then again, he'd rather keep him all to himself and never let go.

"sure," harry'd reply, shrugging, a smile curled on his face.

"really, though," louis relaxes, eyes training off, thinking. "it was quite interesting. did i bump into you or did you bump into me?" harry'd shrug; he really doesn't remember anything. "well, i think i might've. probably. but yeah. we took the same bus and all, too. and lived in the exact same complex, for christ's sake."

harry'd fill in the spaces from there. "and we lived literally three doors apart—"

"yeah, can you believe that?" louis'd laugh, shaking his head. then he'd turn and smile, warm and happy at harry and harry can never shake the feeling off.)

he knows that they were neighbours from— he doesn't know how long and somehow he hadn't noticed until that day when louis ran into him at the bus stop and they ended up taking the same bus and walking to the same building and the same floor. 

he knows that now they're flat _mates_ , knows what louis' favourite foods are, his hobbies, where he's ticklish, where he's sensitive, how his face looks like when he's begging, how he writhes like he wants it so bad— how his voice is so fucking  _wrecked_  when they fuck.

louis walks out from the room then, rubbing his eyes from the haziness of sleep and the shirt he has on is harry's— the sleeves way past his hands and it skims just before his knees. harry stands from the couch and goes over, ignores the noise louis makes when harry hovers over him and then picks him up.

"christ, haz," louis says when harry has louis pinned to the wall, supported by harry's arm under his bum. he swings his legs — a habit harry's learned that louis always does when he's happy or excited — and then wraps them around harry's waist. "well, this is exactly what i wanted in the morning. no breakfast, no tea, just—"

harry kisses him, places his other hand around louis' neck and pulls him forward, licking louis' lip and then into his space, memorizing his taste as if he hasn't already countless times.

louis gasps when they pull off, his lips red. "i was joking when i said that, you know. i really would like toast with eggs and maybe a cuppa, if that's quite alright."

harry smiles and rucks louis higher, leaning back in.

+

later, louis is laid out on the bed, duvet wrinkled around him, panting harry's name like he can't stop. harry's fingers work in him slowly, teasingly slow, sliding in and out and presses into certain places. he pulls out, ignores louis' whine and unfinished threat, slathers more lube on his fingers and pushes them back into louis.

"fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ,  _harry_." louis grabs the sheets and twists, his face scrunching up in pleasure and he half-sobs out: "hurry up and get the fuck in me."

harry laughs, crooking his fingers once more and smirking when louis almost screams, and does when harry fits himself there instead. he thrusts shallowly, wasting time, admiring louis' expressions. "y'like that?" he slurs, kissing louis' neck, digging his fingers deep into louis' hips and presses himself deeper. "do you like what i do to you, lou?"

"y- _yes_ , god, yes, harry, fuck, fuck me  _please—_ "

harry groans, throws dirty words at louis and fucks him hard and fast and just the way louis' likes it. louis jerks himself, quick strokes and a slight press to the slit before he comes, all over his chest and stomach and he writhes as harry keeps going.

"god, lou, look at you," because louis is sweaty and covered in his own come, face flushed down to his collarbones and completely fucked. harry draws a line through the come just as he fucks into louis, drags his finger south until he reaches louis' balls and traces the middle.

" _harry—_ " louis tries to twist away but harry holds him, thrusting fast and making obscenely filthy noises of skin hitting skin.

when harry comes, filling up louis and making louis moan at the feeling, he pulls out and kisses the corner of louis' eyes, the corner of his lips, muttering, "you're the only one, lou, only you, you're the only one i'll ever need."

louis' legs wrap around harry's waist just like earlier (just like everyday) and he brings harry down to meet their lips.

"you, too."

+

harry remembers the first bit of it. he remembers what they talked about on the bus, after louis has said "shit, sorry" and harry told him it was alright. louis had the same beanie on and a matching scarf, feet probably freezing because he'd been wearing toms and it'd been fucking snowing.

"christ, thought i'd miss the bus." louis said, after they've got on and harry smiles politely at him. 

"yeah, that'd be a bummer, eh?"

louis nodded, frowning when they couldn't find any seats and the bus was quite crowded. "would, yeah."

harry had been contemplating if he should've kept the conversation going, staring down at the small bloke beside him, wondering if harry curled his arm 'round him, would he fit into his side or would he'd be able to carry him that easily _—_  and then louis turned, and harry jerked back and blushed.

"so what's your name?" louis asked, probably out of boredom or because harry was just there, convenient, there so louis could talk to  _someone_ and not have to stand awkwardly alone. but when harry mumbled his name, louis perked up and harry watched his neck tilt back almost uncomfortably.

"right, well i'm louis."

harry's chest thumped and if he weren't holding onto the pole so tight for his own safety, he'd probably _—_  actually, he doesn't know, but.

"nice to meet you _—_ " the bus swerved into a turn and louis' grasp slipped a little and harry had caught him with his free arm until the bus steadied. he doesn't get to finish his sentence, whatever it had been.

"thanks," louis laughed, balancing back.

and harry _—_  harry thinks it'd been fate when the small bloke  _—_   _louis_   _—_ strained his neck to look up at him, eyes crinkled at the corners and grin bright.

"nice to meet you too, harry."


End file.
